


Hey Snookums

by mynightmarestays



Series: My Snookums [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Children grown up, F/F, Kids, Soulmates, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: Erin and Jillian have to watch their daughter get married off to her soulmate.





	

Erin sat in the chapel as it was getting ready for Marie’s wedding. Her hair had pretty much turned into silver and started to style it short. She wore a lavender dress that was strapped over each shoulder and reached down to her ankles with white heels and a shawl on her lap that matched the dress.

The chapel was beautiful. Erin worked with Marie with the decorations. Her soulmate’s mother had passed away when they were young so his father helped. They all kept Jillian away the second something was set on fire. Marie’s soulmate was a young trans man named Aric Chen and both Jillian and Erin loved him. He was a bit like Jillian but just as smart as the two. He was a coder and worked with robotics. And the second the two came into his lab, they were in heaven. 

He was also a nervous and sweet kid. He agreed to the terms Erin and Jillian had set. And when he realized he was Trans, he came out to the two of them before his father knowing they would be accepting and would be there when he came out to his father. And Jillian was the one who went with him and helped explained everything. It was amazing how well she handle it. Erin was impressed by her.

He proposed to Marie after she got her Master’s degree in History. And before she would go get her PhD so she could teach, they wanted to get marry. Erin kind of hoped Marie would take charge of the Ghostbusters but the four women picked the best suited candidate to run it. And to get Jillian out of the lab was a miracle. She ended up teaching with Erin in nuclear engineering and using some of the Ghostbusters gear to show as examples. Erin went back to her old job at Columbia. They were no longer at risk of losing each other like the day Jillian fell into the portal.

“Hey Snookums.” Erin turned and saw Jillian standing in the allise.

She had kept her hair short which Erin honestly did love on her. She wore a black and white suit with a bright yellow bowtie. Under the suit, she had a full sleeve of various gears to cover up the writing that burned on their skin. Erin personally went to a tattoo removal site and they were able to get it off except for I love you for each of them. She came over and took a seat beside Erin. 

“You’re nervous aren’t you? I can tell because you go off to sit alone when you are nervous.”

“Our daughter is getting married.” She said looking at Jillian.

The nuclear engineer pulled the physicist into her. “I know. We knew it was coming when her soulmate drew a smiley face on her for the first time.” Jillian said.

“I know. It’s just really happening.” Erin said putting her head on Jillian’s shoulder.

“I know and speaking of that, Marie wants to speak to her mother. She’s just as nervous as you are. I will man down the fort with Sargent Patty and General Abby. The guest will start showing up soon.” Jillian said.

“Alright.” Erin gave her a kiss and got up.

She fixed her shawl as she started to head to the room. When she came to the door, she knocked on the door before she entered. She came in and saw Marie sitting in a chair looking out a window, dressed in her robe and her hair in curls. She looked just like Erin. Erin knocked on the door again and she looked over at her.

“Hey mom.” She said.

“Hey. Ma told me you were nervous and wanted to talk to me.” She came in and closed the door behind her. 

“Yeah. How scare were you when you and Ma married?” Marie asked as Erin bought up a chair to sit beside her. 

“Um, I wasn’t because it was your Ma. She was my soulmate just like Aric is yours. It’s not going to go horrible. Aric is a wonderful young man and we could have not ask for a better son in law. Even Patty and Abby love him and that’s important too.”

“I know but I mean like when the wedding happen.”

“Oh god yes I was,” Erin smiled with Marie, “But it was worth it in the end.”

“Good. Ma gave me her Screw U necklace to wear.” Marie held it up for her. 

“She does not part with that. Do you want help putting it on?” Erin asked.

“After I get my dress on.” Marie smiled.

* * *

Erin and Jillian smiled as Marie and Aric danced on the floor. The ceremony was beautiful and Erin did everything she could not to burst into tears which was aided but Abby and Jillian holding her hands. Jillian was the one who walked Marie down the aisle and she was going to be the one for the father-daughter dance which left Erin out of a lot of it. Though Jillian kept saying helping their daughter get ready was more important than her walking Marie down the aisle and having the dance with her.

“Why didn’t we have a second kid?” Jillian asked.

“Because you didn’t want to carry and I didn’t either. But Marie was a handful.” Erin looked at her.

“Well I was playing with radioactive toys.” Jillian looked at her with a grin. 

“Which wasn’t safe.” 

“Says the girl who kept kissing a radioactive container.” 

“Sush.”

“Erin?” They turned and saw Aric standing there.

He wore the black tux but had a red vest and tie. His hair was cut down to a buzz and had a lip ring on the right side. He was a handsome man and the mothers could see why Marie loved him dearly. Plus he was incredibly smart. 

“What is it?” Erin smiled.

“Well I was hoping if you would do the mother-son dance with me since my mother passed and it’s slightly awkward for my dad to dance with me.” Aric smiled while Erin’s smiled grew bigger.

“I would be honored.” She said.

Aric held out his hand and Erin took it. He lead her to the dance floor. Jillian smiled as she pulled out her phone to take photos while Marie came over. 

“Was this your idea?” Jillian asked.

“No. All his. He knew mom wouldn’t do much and he would love to have this dance.” Marie said.

“Well he scored brownie points with her. When do we eat?” She asked with a smirk.

“Soon. Please tell me you’re not the one giving a speech because you’re really awkward when you give speeches. Even when you started teaching.”

“I’m much better now thank you very much.” 

“Who’s giving it?”

“Your mother. She wanted to.” Jillian smiled.

“Good.” Marie laughed a little.

* * *

The four Ghostbusters approached the newlyweds who were sitting at the table. They both looked up and smiled. Abby had joined Erin in the grey hair club but kept it long. Patty on the other hand somehow still looked like when she joined the Ghostbusters except she didn’t have the braids. It was now reaching down to her chin.

“Hey. What’s going on?” Marie asked looking at them.

“So even though we’re not active with the Ghostbusters, we still have a lot of say as the founders. And we figure you will need a job in the future Aric. So-” Erin looked at Abby.

“We got it that when are ready, the Ghostbusters will be ready for you to join on.” Abby said.

“You’re stuff is amazing and could be useful with catching and studying Ghost.” Jillian said with a smile.

“What they said.” Patty smiled as Aric stood up.

“That’s great. Thank you guys. But I need to do an internship while working on my Masters and PhD work. Thankfully Cornell will work with me. Thank you.” He said starting to shake each of their hands.

“Consider it a gift from the Ghostbusters for getting married. It’s what we can do for making our little Ghostbuster happy. It means alot to all of us because we all raised this child.” Patty said with a smile.

Marie smiled and hugged each of them. “Thank you guys.” 

“You’re welcome sweetie.” Erin kissed her on top of the head.

“Does this mean I get Holtz’s old lab?” Aric asked.

“...yes.” Jillian’s voice strained a bit. They all knew leaving her lab was the hardest thing for her.

“I promise when I get it, I’ll make sure something blows up in it often.” Aric said which made Jillian smile greatly.

“There was a reason why I likes you.” She said.

“Well let’s be thankful she not blowing up the lecture hall.” Abby said.

“Yeah. At Least she’s not building nuclear bombs in the basement.” Marie grinned.

“Once.” Jillian held up a finger.

“Anyways, we would love to have family still working with the Ghostbusters.” Erin looked at her son-in-law.

“I would be honored.” Aric said.

* * *

Erin and Jillian sat on the swing on their porch with their pitbull Leia at their feet. It was a few years after Mr. Mayor passed away, Erin came home with a baby pitbull she found on the street. Jillian fell in love with her and Marie named her. It was a few hours after the wedding and now the couple sat outside with cups of tea waiting for the call that the two of them had landed safely in Rio. They weren’t going to be able to sleep till they knew she was safe.

“So the house will officially be empty. Can I start building things in the basement again?” Jillian asked making Erin smiled.

“No. We do not need the police showing up at our doorstep because of smells coming from our basement.” Erin asked.

“Awwright. I need a lab again.” Jillian took a sip of her tea.

“Do you not have one at the school?” 

“Not after since I blew it up last. They still haven’t repaired the room. It’s killing me I can’t make anything.” 

“Oh my god. I’ll go talk to someone for you since you will not talk about getting your lab repaired.”

“Thank you snookums. So how are you handling now knowing your daughter is married to her soulmate that’s almost just like yours but less insane?”

“I’m happy. I know she will be safe because Aric will make sure that will happen like my soulmate. Plus he’s just as smart as her so they will be on the same level of intelligence and cause rival one another.” 

“And I’m sure they would go after one another if one fell into a ghost dimension too.” 

Erin smiled as her phone went off. “It’s Marie!” Jillian took her tea as Erin pulled out her phone. She answered the video call and smiled seeing Marie’s face on the other end.

“Hey sweetie.” Erin said.

“Hey mom. You outside?”

“Yeah. Ma, Leia and I are drinking tea outside.” Erin said as Leia lifted her head up and started to wag her tail. Jillian put the mugs on the banister and reached down for her.

“Yes mommy is talking about you.” She said in a baby tone.

“Is ma baby talking again?” Marie asked.

“Of course. She did it with Mister Mayor and you. But where are you?” Erin asked.

“Orlando. We have a two hour layover so time to eat. We won’t be in Rio till late at night your time. So I’m calling you to go to bed because I know you two.” Marie said.

“But I need to know my daughter and now my son are safe.” 

“They are safer on a plan then a ship snookums.” Jillian put herself into into the frame.

“Ma’s right. But go to bed. I’ll send you a text when we land in Rio. I promise you. Go to bed.” Marie said.

Erin sighed. “Fine. If I don’t wake up to a text, I’m calling.” 

“I know. I love you guys and someone give Leia a kiss for me.” Marie said.

“I shall!” Jillian called out which made Erin smiled.

“We love you too.” Erin said.

Marie smiled before she hung up. Erin closed her eyes as she sighed. Jillian pulled her into her arms and kissed her on the head.

“I guess we should go to bed. Marie will do as she said and will be safe. She probably made fun of the flight attendant like I do.”

“She probably did. We did good. We have a good life.”

“That we do. That we do. Hey snookums?”

“Hm?”

“Guess how many ideas I have for a cadaver today?” Erin couldn't help but to smile thinking about how those where the first words she ever heard Jillian say.

“Hm...seven?”

“Yep.”


End file.
